


No matter what

by mah_caruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mah_caruba/pseuds/mah_caruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin worries if his and Dan's relationship is at stake after an argument. <br/>“Fine, say what you want! See if I care!” The man’s veins popped out of his forehead as he yelled. He had just finished arguing with his partner for almost half an hour and the results weren’t good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

“Fine, say what you want! See if I care!” The man’s veins popped out of his forehead as he yelled. He had just finished arguing with his partner for almost half an hour and the results weren’t good. His envy had taken over which caused the argument. Usually Arin didn’t mind when girls would call Dan hot or attractive or whatever, but this time something clicked. Things were said that were soon regretted after giving Arin enormous guilt.

He sat in a corner in the Grump recording room, his hands in his face. Why did his envy take over? Out of all days too? Usually he could handle it better, but today it was too difficult. Why? The fight replayed in his mind over and over causing him to sob louder and louder each time. Arin felt like absolute shit and was worried about Dan never forgiving him. 

There was a faint knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. “Arin? You in here?” The curly haired man’s small smile faded away when he saw his love on the floor crying. “Oh, Arin…” He walked across the room and sat next to the sad man. The other man placed one arm around the younger one’s shoulders followed by the other, pulling him in for a hug. Dan rested his head on Arin’s while running his fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him down.

“I’m so sorry, Arin. I’m sorry for saying everything I said. I didn’t mean any of it. I don’t care about what these girls have to say about me because its you I love, not them.” He cupped his lover’s face in his hands and lifted it up. “I love you, Arin. I always have and always will. No matter what happens.” 

He planted a kiss on Arin’s forehead causing him to smile and chuckle a bit. “I love you too, Dan. And I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?”

The older man laughed, “Of course I do. I can’t stay mad at you, baby girl.” 

He stood up, pulling Arin up with him. “Wanna play a couple games to relax?” Arin rubbed his shoulder still feeling guilty from the argument. 

“Sure.”

Arin was relieved. He was glad that he had met Dan and that he was so loving and caring. He doesn’t know where he’ll be without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhh, my first postt <3   
> Have a little egobang fluff for ya.   
> Add me on tumblr if ya want~  
> Catbug-and-katkits.tumblr.com


End file.
